User talk:Tenryu25
RE: Help Help on what part of the article? --Seireitou-shishō (My True Identity | Talk to Me :3) 23:32, March 9, 2011 (UTC) Pic on User Page Hey, did you draw the picture of the bald due with the giant hammer on your user page? If you did... it is insane! Truly epic and I cannot wait to see the article--Hohenheim of Light 00:40, April 14, 2011 (UTC) 'Hey' hi how you doin. i am wondering would you like to do an rp or something with me,i looked at shiro morimoto and his dad. I have to say i like them. if you dont want to do an RP i understand,we all can't do everything on here. So i am wondering would you like to do it if you want to against Yoshitsugu Mori and the Mori Clan or Orocho no Hana and Gaiten. the other things i wish to ask you is my i have your opinion on two of my characters they being Yoshitsugu and Satori of the orocho no hana. maybe see what you think of them,it doesn't have to be right now,when ever you can. Thank you (Sentonara 02:33, April 18, 2011 (UTC)) 'Re"Yo' you know i would be happy to do it me myself i know basic RP,basicly what it is that its like a fight but in a stroy mode i am sure you know what it is. but i have done a few rps on here basicly its like its either me or you start a stroy with a character from my section and yours and we put them in a suitation thats basicly it. an example i did with is this Yoshitsugu Makes His First Move,The Dead Walk Again ?. this could be a great example of what an rp is on here. but anyway if you need any help i would be glad to give it to you,i love some of your characters and maybe after you see some of mine i am sure you can find one of the bad guys you like lol. so look at them and see whatcha think about them Satori and Yoshitsugu. i think these are two of my best work thank you (Sentonara 02:43, April 18, 2011 (UTC)) P.S. to leave a signature thing its easy you do this first ( then 4 of Sentonara 02:43, April 18, 2011 (UTC) then another) all together with no space and your name will appear to make it a good short cut for a talk page Hey Hey Ruffy, I saw your Zanpakutō and the name seems a little off. I think a better translation of Wind Master would be Kazekyoshō (風 巨匠, Wind Master). --Hohenheim of Light 14:22, April 26, 2011 (UTC) Hello Intrested in doing an RP with me? Grizzaka 23:30, May 10, 2011 (UTC) Permission Hey Cayo, may I use this image? --[[User:Shiratori Cullen|'Fenix-Taichō']] ([[User Talk: Shiratori Cullen|'救済者']]) 23:42, May 13, 2011 (UTC) Hello Hello I am Td5 want to rp?: The Twilight of Your Despair 19:54, May 17, 2011 (UTC) The prototype character Masanori Kawahiru I made as a gift for Sliver-Haired Seirietou. Also as he is more powerful than the standard Aizen-class for his powers goes into the elite levels of Aizen Class you may use more than one character against him. For Masanori's battle data is 580/600.: The Twilight of Your Despair 20:43, May 17, 2011 (UTC) Well take your time and before someone bitches you out you should sign your messages. To sign at the end of messages hit Signature or hit ~ four times.: The Twilight of Your Despair 21:03, May 17, 2011 (UTC) Question hi how you doin Tenryu Just wanted to ask you something, would you want to do an RP with me and can I have your opinion on Sentonara and Takashi?~'' ''Sentonara of the Spirits 05:44, June 30, 2011 (UTC)